It is often the case that, prior to being delivered to the consignment addressees, consignments are often pre-sorted, and grouped according to the geographical area of the addressees, in a distribution centre. The distribution centre may be, for example, a so-called parcel sorting centre, a warehouse or the like. The grouped consignments are received by a delivery vehicle at the distribution centre and driven thereby to the consignment addressees or to appropriate dropoff points, for example parcel boxes or Packstations, where delivery may then take place.
When the consignments are being loaded into the delivery vehicle, the consignments, or codes provided thereon, are scanned individually and placed in a certain position on a rack system in the delivery vehicle in dependence on the address of the addressee or of the dropoff points. This is done usually by the delivery man himself, who also drives the vehicle and delivers the consignments at the locations envisaged therefor. This therefore documents that the delivery man has received all the consignments. In addition, consignment tracking is possible and the driver or delivery man knows precisely which locations he has to call at for delivery purposes. The delivery man can establish his route with reference to the analogous address information provided on the consignments. The actual delivery of the consignments can then take place for example by the latter being handed personally to the addressee or to an authorized individual and by being left at a certain dropoff point, for example a parcel box or a Packstation.
Also known are methods in which consignments are first of all stowed in consignment magazines, for example in the form of rolling containers or swap bodies, and is then shifted for delivery purposes. Since it is difficult to access the individual consignments on the delivery vehicle, this procedure is used in particular for delivering a large number of consignments to a small number of addressees, wherein the consignments can be distributed beforehand, in dependence on the addressees, to different consignment magazines. The addressee, usually a company and less often a private individual, is therefore given preferably all the consignments from a consignment magazine, for example in the form of a rolling container or a swap body, in particular the appropriate consignment magazine together with the appropriate consignments. This can be done, for example, in exchange for an empty consignment magazine, and therefore the consignment magazines do not accumulate at addressees and are available in short order again for the delivery of further consignments.
Consignments here are considered to be a variety of different articles which can be transported, preferably as far as their size and weight are concerned, with reasonable outlay. In particular the consignments may be in the form of single units. These include articles for everyday use, such as consumables or foods, and also technical articles and equipment. In many cases, the consignments are letters, parcels and/or flyers. Parcels here also cover packets, while flyers may also be catalogues, brochures and periodicals. In addition, a letter may also be in the form of a postcard.
The delivery efficiency can be adversely affected by a series of factors. Efficient delivery of the consignments can be hampered, for example, by an increased volume of traffic, addressees not being present, disadvantageous delivery routes of the delivery vehicle or other drawbacks. It is likewise the case that more and more importance is being placed on consignment delivery which is as quick and cost-effective as possible, the number of consignments which are to be delivered increasing ever more at the same time.